evefandomcom-20200223-history
Guides:Bookmarks
edit Bookmarks for traveling You can also make bookmarks for travelling; say you have a travel road where you jump through a couple of systems. This takes time, since you once again have to approach each gate from 15 km. You can then use the same method as making bookmarks for belts, but as with making bookmarks for gates you need to use 12 km as the range. If you use 15 km you will most probably miss the gate with a few 1000 meters and still have to approach it. edit Creating Folders in your People and Places A tip here, create folders in your people and places window to organize your bookmarks. For example, if you have a lot of bookmarks for Ellmay mining fields create a folder and name it Ellmay Mining fields. Then move your Ellmay mining bookmarks to that folder. Yes it's a little work, but on the other hand, it's a few minutes work to keep your bookmarks in order and you will be thankful for it in the future when you have a few hundred bookmarks and are wondering what the hell bookmark number 21 named blabla does. Ok so you have now made a bookmark for the 1 spot in the belt, if you know your going to be mining there for a while you may want to create another bookmark for spot 2. A smart thing when making several bookmarks in the same belt is to add a number to them also like this. Ellmay Belt VIII - 1 1, Ellmay Belt VIII - 1 2, Ellmay Belt VIII - 1 3 and so forth. This will make it easier for you if some one asks you where you're mining, you can answer, I'm at Ellmay Belt VIII - 1 spot 2. And they would then know that your using the bookmark Ellmay Belt VIII - 1 2 so they can if they have the same bookmarks warp directly to you. edit Sharing bookmarks Ok so say you've made bookmarks and want to share them, so how do you do this? It's easy, have your people and places window open, make sure you have clicked the tab places. Find the bookmark/s you want to share and click it once to highlight it, push down the keyboard key shift and hold it down, left click the bookmark and hold down the mouse button. Now drag it to either, your personal hangar, your cargo bay or the corp. hangar. Just make sure the surface you drag it to is empty, then let go. You should now see an exact same bookmark labelled the same way where you dropped it. If you're the one that wants to import a bookmark, just left click it, hold down, drag it to your personal hangar or cargo bay (you can only import a bookmark from one of those places). Then make sure your people and places window is open, hit the tab places, now drag the bookmark from your cargo bay or your personal hangar to your places window. Same thing there make sure you drop it in an empty area other wise the bookmark will not import. If you're having problems understanding the basics of making bookmarks, ask one of the more experienced members to help you with it. Because bookmarks is something almost everyone uses, and therefore something you need to learn how to both make and use. Also remember, bookmarks are often something important, made by either you or some one in your corporation. You don't want to share them with others, don't have them lying around in a floating container in space or in your cargo bay. Why not? Because say you're mining in low sec or travelling in low sec using bookmarks. Let's say you've made copies for a friend but haven't handed them over yet, or you just joined up in the mining operation and just got the bookmarks from a friend and have them in your cargo bay. Then a pirate shows up, he blows up your ship and finds the bookmark in the debris. The pirate now has a way to direct warp to the group who is mining if he comes back later, or if it's a safe spot bookmark (safe spot is a place in space where you make a bookmark so no one else can reach you) he can now then warp to that safe spot and if the others are there waiting for the pirate to leave, well you can imagine the rest. Don't travel around with bookmarks in your cargo bay, don't have them lying in a jettison cargo container for some one else to pick up.